beyond_aldenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kairon
Player: Galvez Sesions: 1, 2, 3, 4, 7. Expeditions: 7 Backstory: Who am I? I am no one, a spoil, a useless, that I could have done to deserve this, my destiny. Or that was what was repeated again and again my 5 year old me, lying on the street in the suburbs in the rain crying desperately after walking for hours in search of his parents until he could no longer, exhausted, lying on the street, without knowing how to return home. From that day I only remember more falling asleep under sobs. That's how I thought my story would end up dying in the back alleys of the suburbs as the worst of the scum. What had happened to my parents? I neither look at it nor care because I have no recollection of them beyond a vague image of their appearance, I do not even remember if they treated me right or wrong, I just did not remember. Who knows if to this day? After falling asleep in that alley, I woke up and began to reflect, in that situation my life and my destiny were not going to depend on anyone but me, I could keep lying in that alley until I perished or could go ahead by my own means. In order to get some food, I would sneak around among market people and steal some piece of bread and some fruit that was not too much but enough to survive. Once someone else took some beating, but hear what does not kill you makes you stronger or so they say. One day I was in the market as usual looking for something to eat because I had not tasted anything for a while since the shopkeepers already knew me too well and I had to figure them out so they would not see me. Suddenly I noticed how two Tieflings, a boy and a girl who were more or less my age, with rather worn clothes were being chased by a guard. I went to the guard who, thanks to my stealth skills, did not see me arrive and I stuck an improvised dagger in his leg, which distracted him enough to make us flee. Once in a safe place out of sight of any guard I spoke with them. They were twins, the girl was named Lerissa and the boy Melech. They told me that his father was an alcoholic who beat his mother practically every day and they decided to run away from home. I also told them how I had arrived at my present situation by decorating it a little, I do not know if to deceive them or me, but I told them that I simply lost myself and that I did not remember how to go home. After this moment of rest in which the twins were dedicated to eat what they had achieved after thanking me I proposed that perhaps forming a team we could get more food at less risk if they thought of a plan. And that's how we did not lack food and little by little I formed bonds with those Tieflings who would be my best and only friends during the next years of my life. Years passed and Lerissa, Melech and I ended up becoming hit men, it was not from one day to the next but after thinking about it a lot and with the experience we had acquired from life on the street we had the perfect skills for this job, we knew the streets like the palm of our hand and could easily slip away from any guard, we moved through the alleys with total secrecy and we were able to devise plans to fulfill the order and emerge unscathed. We did not take long to perfect our techniques and become one of the best groups of hired assassins in the city to which even some mafias came for orders in which discretion was required. Thanks to this work we could live well, very well. After each order we always used to meet in one of the taverns and spend part of the payment on drinks and talking for hours, life for once smiled at us, but our friend came to really hit us in the face. We were carrying out an assignment as usual, we were asked to assassinate the target and we were given the place and time where it would be. But they had set us up, we were so blinded by the reward that we were careless. In a second, we were surrounded by a group of mercenaries who had hired us to kill us. Although our specialty was not direct combat we were able to defend ourselves for some time but we knew that we would not get out of there and we could not think of anything, the uproar that had formed alert some guards what gave us the opportunity we needed but Melech had an arrow stuck in the leg and I ran to help him, was about to reach him when an arrow pierced his skull and I saw him fall to the ground. Her sister was shocked but I managed to make her react and we managed to escape and go to a safe place to hide for a while. Due to the incident our clients lost confidence in us and knew that we were wanted by a very powerful criminal clan and did not want to get into trouble so we had to decide how to make money. After talking with Lerissa she decided that she would stay in the city as we had always done, surviving with what she could steal, but I decided that I would earn some money by exploring the outside of the city in search of something of value. After a brief farewell in the same street where we had met our paths separated and who knows if we will meet again. Achievements Survive 3 expeditions.png Survive 6 expeditions.png Raid a monster fort.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png Visit faelynor.png Arrive at DolGharaz.png Dwarven acquaintances.png Find mengardr.png March At Night the Whole Expedition.png Arrive at the freecoasts.png